


Promises Are Meant To Be Broken

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Please Kill Me, This is really cheesy, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: One would assume that a third year in highschool third year (that's three years of highschool drama!) would've learned not to break promises if he cares about his safety and relationships among his peers.Chiaki Morisawa, as it seems, does not abide by that policy.(Or, perhaps, Izumi is just taking this a bit too out of context.)





	Promises Are Meant To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izukasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukasa/gifts), [bubblegumchiaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumchiaki/gifts).



> This is for Alisa (ryuseitaichou on IG)! I never meant to post this (it's really cheesy, please kill me), but you're interested in it so here it is. This is such a major down-grade from my last fic, but it was also written before that so...  
> I'm never writing Izukasa for Alicia.

What Izumi had asked of Chiaki was simple. It really was.   
  
"Quit running on ahead after class! It's annoying having to go look for you," Izumi had told him after class one day. The brunette’s eyes brush over Izumi's form, brows furrowed in confusion, looking for answers in Izumi's blue eyes.   
  
"You can just come get me, Sena. Besides, I'm the president of the basketball club, so I have to be early, right? Plus, you can always go hang out with Hakaze and wait for me!" He argues back, not at all seriously.   
  
"But it's annoying! You're the one who insisted on us hanging out, so you could at least be punctual!” He huffs and turns to face away from Chiaki. Off to the side, he hears Kaoru’s laughter, and looks up to glare at him.

 

“If it's that annoying,” Chiaki is looking at him quizzically, “than just stop hanging out with us, I guess?” He shrugs and turns to shoot a ball of paper towards the waste basket, earning a glare from Keito, and a laugh from Eichi.

 

“Don't be annoying, Morisawa. Just, promise that you'll do it, alright?” The bell will ring any second now, so Izumi shifts to get his notebook ready, holding his pinky finger out to Chiaki. Chiaki laces his own pinky finger into Izumi's with a laugh.

 

“Sure thing, Sena!”

 

* * *

 

Of course things could never go how he wants them to.

 

The second the bell rung for lunch, Chiaki bolted to the door rambling about some underclassmen who had asked for a favor.

 

That left Izumi walking to the courtyard alone with Kaoru, which was never good.

 

“Sooo,” the blonde starts, “I take it you're mad at Morrichi for not walking to lunch with us?” Izumi shoots him an incredulous look as he replies.

 

“He said he would wait for us.” Blue eyes drift over towards the basketball court, and alas, there stands the cause of some (almost all) of Izumi's frustration.

 

“But your promise was just 'after class’,” they reach a bench and sit down, “so he probably thought he had a free pass. What're you, his girlfriend?” Izumi grunts at the question, looking back at the court. Two second years from Makoto’s unit are dancing to some routine, and Chiaki is clapping along and shouting (probably something inspirational) at them. When he pats the one with blue eyes on his head, the kid's face contorts as he backs away. Izumi lets out a 'tsk’.  _ At least he's there with you, idiot. _

 

“Don't be annoying, Hakaze.” His salad is light, and he slowly picks away at it. Kaoru gives him a look.

 

“Well I'm  _ sorry _ that literally _ everything _ is annoying to you,” he bites into a meatbun, eyebrows raised at Izumi, before his eyes narrow mischievously, “oh, sorry, everything  _ except  _ Morrichi.” Izumi rolls his eyes, daring to let his sight fall off of Chiaki for a second. Chiaki's pulling the redhead into a hug, and Izumi's eyes narrow.

 

“Senachi, are you jealous?” Kaoru leans in closely, a curious expression on his face. Izumi scoffs.

 

“Why would I be?” Kaoru bursts into laughter, nearly dropping his lunch.

 

“'Cause Morrichi is praising those kids and paying attention to them,” he pops a mint into his mouth, “but you want him to pay attention to only you. You're hopeless, Senachi!” Chiaki has discarded his blazer completely by now, and is showing the pair of second years how to correctly perform a difficult dance move. His brown eyes narrow into perfect clarity, complete focus on the task at hand, and in turn, Izumi's blue eyes focus in on him. Chiaki's brown hair is rustled as usual, sweat sticks to his skin - perfectly tanned from all of his running around outside - and Izumi wonders why he hasn't thought of becoming a model yet. The kids he's with focus on him intently - no, not him, they focus on his movements. Izumi decides that it's unfair and a terrible waste that those two get to watch him up close, whilst he has to stare at him from this bench. It's  _ terribly  _ unfair.

 

“Heey, Senachi? Still alive?” Kaoru waves a hand in Izumi's face, and Izumi snaps his gaze to the blonde. “That's it, you're head over heels for him. Am I the third wheel now? Or am I supposed to be that one friend who cooly supports your crush on him until you finally get together, and I end up getting together with a hot chick?” He winks playfully at Izumi, and gets elbowed in the arm.

 

“It's not like that. There's  _ no  _ way I could ever like an idiot like him.” Chiaki is pulling up his shirt’s collar to wipe sweat from his forehead, and Izumi catches a glimpse of his bare skin underneath his shirt, toned and tanned like the rest of his body. Izumi's breath catches.

 

“C'mon, we gotta get to class or Megane-kun will yell at us,” Kaoru's standing over Izumi and pulling at his blazer, “don't worry, I'm sure Morrichi won't ditch or anything. You'll be able to stare at him _ all  _ class long.”

 

“Don't be annoying.”

 

* * *

 

The second the bells rings, Izumi's shifts his gaze to Chiaki.  _ Please let that idiot remember our promise, _ he prays.

 

The world hates him, it seems.

 

For the second that he has permission to leave, Chiaki stands up, and prepares to bolt out the door, but not before sending wink towards Izumi.

 

Yes, the world really does hate him.

 

“Oi, Morisa-” but the brunette is already gone, leaving a blushing Izumi in his wake.

 

“And  _ that  _ is what rejection feels like, Senachi.” Kaoru chirps from behind him, gathering his things together.

 

“Shut up, Hakaze. That idiot promised he'd wait. How annoying!” Izumi drives his foot into the ground, haphazardly shoving his papers into his bag.

 

“You love that idiot.”

 

“No, I don't.” It's true, he reasons. Love is something deep, something formed when two people come to care for each other and accept each other's flaws. Izumi still has a long way to go before he can forgive Chiaki for his flaws.

 

Kaoru tsks, “Fine, then. You're infatuated with him.” When Izumi doesn't reply, he smirks in satisfaction. “Anyway, you're gonna have to go to unit practice, and so will he, so why even bother?” He ignores the scowl Izumi gives him, one he knows is asking why he doesn't have to.

 

“That stupid Ou-sama never shows up, and Kuma-kun is always already sound asleep within two seconds of getting to practice; it's not exactly a race to get there first.” They walk leisurely towards the practice room.

 

“Oh, good for you, I guess,” Kaoru shrugs, before moving to allow Izumi to enter the room. “Want me to talk to Morrichi?” Izumi sends him a glare.

 

“What do you think?”

 

* * *

 

Practice was normal, at least for Izumi. Ritsu slept, Leo flailed around instead of dancing, Tsukasa yelled at both of them (mostly the latter), and Arashi just chuckled from behind whilst complimenting himself and texting some friend from his class.

 

Ritsu’s childhood friend from Trickstar comes to pick him up, still clad in his practice clothes. It’s the one from the basketball club, Izumi reminds himself as he watches Ritsu cling to the boy, relishing in the praise his childhood friend is giving him. Acutely, Izumi wonders if Chiaki might come get him as an apology.

 

_ Fat chance. _

 

So Izumi leaves the room alone, trudging off towards the bench where he usually meets the other two. Kaoru and Chiaki are laughing about something, and Izumi's chest jumps a bit seeing him up close again. Chiaki's eyes meet Izumi's, and erupt into light.

 

“Sena, you're here!” He pats the space next to him, and Izumi walks over to sit next to him. Well, not  _ next  _ to him. He makes sure that it's obvious that he doesn't want to act friendly with Chiaki, and he doesn't care if he's being petty.

 

“How was practice?” The brunette offers hesitantly, noticing his classmate's silence. All he gets in reply is a glare.

 

“C'mon, Senachi, don't be like that.” Kaoru sends Izumi a knowing look, and Izumi rolls his eyes.

 

“Quit being annoying, Hakaze,” carefully, he looks over to the blonde, making sure that his eyes don't start to focus on the brunette clogging up his peripheral vision. Chiaki sends him a confused look.

 

“Is something wrong, Sena?” Eyes wide like some little dog’s and head tilted, Chiaki looks over at Izumi curiously, and Izumi curses himself for finding it cute. His reply to the question is a grunt, and Chiaki frowns.

 

“Hakaze, do you kn-”

 

“Nope, can't tell you, Morrichi.” Amusement dances within Kaoru's eyes as he glances towards Izumi, his index finger poised over his lip.

 

Chiaki whines slightly, but Izumi doesn't surrender, instead glancing to the side with an indifferent look. Kaoru just sighs exasperatedly. 

 

* * *

 

A week a passed, and Izumi still refuses to talk to Chiaki. It's impressive, honestly, because he's wanted to vent to the taller boy ever since he first saw him a week ago. 

 

Chiaki has tried to talk to him, but all of his attempts have been met with failure, or, if he's lucky, a light punch in the arm and a grumble that sounds like 'quit annoying me’. Eventually, he gets the message that it would be better to leave Izumi alone.

 

Worries, of all things, are brewing within Izumi's mind.

 

“Do you think he just doesn't care? I probably just scared him off, and he probably doesn't even want to talk to me anymore.” Lamenting to Kaoru has become a new pastime of his, to Kaoru's chagrin, and it's no different today. He puts a cherry tomato in his mouth and crushes it slowly with his gums to try to get the juice to leak slowly onto his tongue. Another sigh escapes Kaoru.

 

“Just talk to him, dammit.” It's a good point, but Izumi's pride isn't ready to acknowledge that fact. Icily, he glares at Kaoru. “Look, he probably doesn't want to push anymore of your buttons, so he's probably not gonna say anything to you that might make you angry.” Shaking his head, Izumi laughs bitterly.

 

“I would've thought he's too much of an idiot for that.”

 

That assumption had been correct.

 

Upon hearing the bell ring, signalling the end of classes, Chiaki gets up and turns to Izumi. After watching him rush out of class everyday for the past week, it's a pleasant change to Izumi, but he isn't ready for his heart to perform a victory lap.

 

“Sena, can we talk?” His voice is almost hesitant, enough so that I coaxes Izumi to look up.

 

“Depends.” That's the first real word he's said to him all week, he realizes.

 

“Uh, I'll take that as a yes. C'mon, let's get out of the classroom, I'll buy you a snack,” Just as Izumi's about to make a mention about his diet, Chiaki corrects himself, “I mean, I could get you some water.” Shrugging, Izumi stands up and begins trailing behind Chiaki. Neither unit practice nor club activities are taking place today, so there's no rush. An ice cold water bottle is stuck in his face, and he grunts as he accepts it.

 

“What did you want to talk about? I don't have all day, you know.” Oh, but if Chiaki were to ask him to just sit with him for a while, he'd probably misinterpret that to mean an eternity. Intentionally.

 

When he looks over to Chiaki, he doesn't expect to see him bowing on the ground, on his hands and knees.

 

“I'm so sorry, Sena! I guess I forgot about our promise, but I wasn't avoiding you, I promise! I really don't want you to keep ignoring me, so please forgive me!” 

 

Stunned, absolutely stunned. That's the effect Chiaki's plea has on him.

 

“I know you probably hate me by now, but… you really mean a lot to me, so I'd hate to think that I made you completely shut me out of your life.”

 

Something breaks inside of Izumi, some sort of vessel carrying all his ill will has finally cracked, and his veins are cleansed - warmth and love filling in the empty pores, desperation now breeding in the crevices left by the release of all of his frustration and anger.

 

“Get up,” he orders, “get up, and don't back away. Let me stand close to you.”

 

Awkwardly, Chiaki shuffles to his feet, taking the initiative and stepping towards Izumi himself. They're close, very close, and Izumi feels about ready to burst. Pulling down on Chiaki's tie, he forces the taller boy to lean close to him.

 

“It's been hell trying to ignore you, Morisawa. This is your punishment, so don't push me away or complain,” Breathing heavily on Chiaki's earlobe and neck, and he adjusts his position to brush his lips against the brunette's.

 

They melt into each other almost instantly, a supernova of yearning and impatience. Chiaki's hands find themselves resting on Izumi's hips, pulling him closer, and Izumi's tangle themselves within Chiaki's tousled hair.  _ How unfair, _ he muses,  _ I had to wait an entire week just to initiate this, and he's just enjoying it leisurely even though it's his punishment. _

 

“I like you, Izumi,” breathlessly, Chiaki whispers that secret into Izumi's ear - his soul - and pulls the smaller boy closer.

 

“Idiot, don't say unnecessary things.”

 

And then they're kissing again, just as passionately as before.

 

“What’s taking you two so long? I swear if you just went and shared some dramatic confessions and started making out while I-” his eyes meet their two forms, moving in tandem. They freeze, and an awkward air fills the space.

 

“Oh, uh,” Kaoru awkwardly stutters, “congratulations?”

 

Izumi is sure that he is going to have to kill Kaoru later for this. Absolutely positive. But now that he's stepped away from Chiaki, he can notice the red that covers his cheeks, the glassiness of his eyes, and how his lips have slightly swollen from this rough kisses, so he tells himself to remind the future him (already stabbing Kaoru) to thank the blonde thoroughly.

 

But he also might ask the blonde for some making out tips to deploy against Chiaki.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Chiaizu could become the mascot ship of 'Team Double A™'


End file.
